mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrans Mob
The Terrans was formed by evicted Pound Puppies females and Gattaca males. Squiggy took female dominance along iwht Balboa. This group has always been small to the hard time the Terrans have keeping litters to to females safe guarding their own pups. Only Squiggy has been able to produce surviving litters. Male dominance was fought over by litter-mate brother Balboa and Altas. At firts Balboa took the role of dominant male but lost to his brother Atlas. After Atlas died from a snake bit, Balboa reassumed male dominance of the group again till he was predated. Young male Youssy assumed dominance of the group while Angie over threw Squiggy when she returned to the group. Angies's reign was short and she was over thrown by a year and six month older female named Rowan who left the whole group away from the babysiting burrow, leaving the dominant female and her pups behind. Dominant Pair Squiggy and Balboa took dominance whent he group first form. In May 2010 Atlas took the dominant male position from Balboa and remained the dominant male till he died in September 2010. Balboa took over as dominant male again but died soon after. Youssy became the dominant male while Squiggy lost dominance to Angie. Squiggy was then predated. When Angie gave birth to her first litter, she was abandond when the group left to go foraging and spent the night at a differant burrow. Rowan overthrew Angie and evicted her when she tried to rejoin the group. Rowan then became the dominant female. Current Members The Terrans have 25 members as of April 2011. Rowan (VTRF004) Dominant Female Youssy (VPPM050) Dominant Male Angie (VPPF026) Ceder (VTRM001) Bracken (VTRM002) Mertle (VTRF003) Barky (VTRM005) Sorrel (VTRM006) Penny (VTRF007) Stone (VTRM008) Pebble (VTRF009) Rocky (VTRM010) Wamabu (VTRF011) Twitter (VTRF012) Frazr (VTRM013) Mogu (VTRM014) Robiz (VTRM015) Nowa (VTRF016) Noumba (VTRF017) TexteIn (VTRF018) VTRP019 VTRP020 VTRP021 All Known Members Squiggy (VPPF022) Atlas (VGGM039) Angie (VPPF026) Balboa (VGGM040) Mary Pat (VPPF030) Youssy (VPPM050) Shelly (VPPF031) Ceder (VTRM001) Bracken (VTRM002) Mertle (VTRF003) Rowen (VTRF004) Barky (VTRM005) Sorrel (VTRM006) Penny (VTRF007) Stone (VTRM008) Pebble (VTRF009) Rocky (VTRM010) Wamabu (VTRF011) Twitter (VTRF012) Frazr (VTRM013) Mogu (VTRM014) Robiz (VTRM015) Nowa (VTRF016) Noumba (VTRF017) TexteIn (VTRF018) VTRP019 VTRP020 VTRP021 Rivals The Terrans main rivals are the Fritters. They also encounter the Klingonsand Mutants. History August 2009: Balboa, Athas, Youssy joined Squiggy, Angie, Mary Pat and Shelly. Squiggy and Balboa are the dominant pair. September 2009: Squiggy, Angie and Mary Pat were pregnant. October 2009: '''Mary Pat aborted and Angie lost her litter. Squiggy gave birth to Rowan, Mertle, Ceder and Bracken. '''November 2009: '''One encounter with the Mutants '''December 2009: '''One encounter with the Klingons. '''Janaury 2010: Squiggy was pregnant. She evicted Angie and Shelly. February 2010: Squiggy gave birth but her litter was killed by Klingons. Shelly was pregnant. March 2010: Two encounters with Fritters. Shelly gave birth to Penny, Sorrel and Barky. April 2010: '''Squiggy was pregnant. She evicted Angie who was also pregnant. '''May 2010: '''Squiggy gave birth to Pebble, Rocky and Stone. Altas overthrew Balboa and became the new dominant male '''June 2010: Two encounters with Fritters and one with Klingons July 2010: '''One encounter with Fritters. Angie was pregnant. '''August 2010: Squiggy killed Angie's litter and evicted her. Squiggy was pregnant. September 2010: '''Squiggy gave birth to Wamadu, Twitter, Frazr and Mogu. Atlas died form a snake bite, Balboa took over as dominant male again. '''October 2010: '''Youssy went roving, Squiggy was pregnant again. She evicted Angie, Shelly and Mary Pat '''November 2010: Squiggy gave birth to Robiz, Nowa, Noumba and TexteIn. Balboa died. Youssy assumed dominance. December 2010: '''Squiggy was bitten by a snake and she lost dominance to Angie. She evicted Squiggy, May Pat and Shelly. Squiggy died while evicted. '''Janaury 2011: '''Mary Pat and Shelly were Last Seen. One encounter with Fritters. '''February 2011: '''Trevor, Kilory and Strike appeared. Two encounter with Mutants. '''March 2011: Angie and Penny were pregnant. Two encounters with Fritters and one with Klingons. April 2011: Penny gave birth to VTRP019, VTRP020 and VTRP021 but her litter was abandon along with Rowan. Angie gave birth but she and her pups were abandon during a group split. Rowan became the new dominant female after she overthrew Angie and evicted her. Category:Meerkat Mobs